


days on a calendar

by Nastya_30STM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Diary/Journal, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри влюбился за 30 дней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	days on a calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Здравствуйте! Перевод данного фанфика есть и на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4274226.

**_День пер­вый_ **   
Я не по­нимаю, по­чему я дол­жен всё это за­писы­вать, но мне нра­вит­ся то, что я де­лаю. Я ус­та­вил­ся на не­го че­рез всю лек­ци­он­ную а­уди­торию, и я не мог по­мочь, но, я хо­тел бы, что­бы он улы­бал­ся бла­года­ря мне. Он так прек­ра­сен.   
  
**_День вто­рой_ **   
Он выс­ту­пал с речью се­год­ня. Мы дол­жны бы­ли раз­го­вари­вать, по­чему ма­риху­ана дол­жна ос­та­вать­ся не­легаль­ной, но мы ска­зали, что не дол­жна быть. Я не дол­жен был обя­затель­но сог­ла­шать­ся, но он улы­бал­ся так яр­ко, да­же, ког­да учи­тель поп­ро­сил его уй­ти.   
  
**_День тре­тий_ **   
Я выс­ту­пал се­год­ня с речью. Я не мог ды­шать, и я прос­нулся в ме­дицин­ском ка­бине­те. Он зна­чил­ся как соп­ро­вож­да­ющий.   
  
**_День чет­вертый_ **   
Он спро­сил ме­ня, хо­рошо ли я се­бя чувс­твую се­год­ня. Я не ду­мал, что он был ре­аль­ным.   
  
**_День пя­тый_ **   
Найл ска­зал, что я был одер­жи­мым. Я прос­то хо­тел ви­деть его, ког­да чувс­тво­вал се­бя хо­рошо.   
  
**_День шес­той_ **   
Он за­бил гол. Я под­держи­вал его гром­че, чем ко­ман­да чир­ли­деров.   
  
**_День седь­мой_ **   
По­яви­лись слу­хи. Яв­ля­юсь ли я эго­ис­том, ес­ли жду, что­бы они ока­зались прав­дой?   
  
**_День вось­мой_ **   
Он ска­зал, что они неп­равди­вые. Или, по край­ней ме­ре, это бы­ло тем, что он рас­ска­зал дру­гим.   
  
**_День де­вятый_ **   
По­явил­ся дру­гой слух. На­де­юсь, он неп­равди­вый.   
  
**_День де­сятый_ **   
Слух ока­зал­ся прав­дой.   
  
**_День один­надца­тый_ **   
Он по­цело­вал ее.   
  
**_День две­над­ца­тый_ **   
Он по­мога­ет нес­ти ее кни­ги. Я бы нес мир на сво­их пле­чах, ес­ли бы он ме­ня поп­ро­сил.   
  
**_День три­над­ца­тый_ **   
Он не улы­бал­ся се­год­ня.   
  
**_День че­тыр­надца­тый_ **   
У не­го по­яви­лись фи­оле­товые меш­ки под гла­зами, и его одеж­да пах­ла вы­пив­кой, но я не мог по­мочь, но ду­мал о том, как прек­ра­сен он, ког­да смот­рит на ме­ня. Сквозь ме­ня.   
  
**_День пят­надца­тый_ **   
У нас сов­мес­тный про­ект. Он мой пар­тнер. Он про­из­нес неп­ра­виль­но мое имя по бук­вам.   
  
**_День шес­тнад­ца­тый_ **   
Он вздрог­нул, ког­да я про­из­нес ее имя.   
  
**_День сем­надца­тый_ **   
Он не лю­бит ее.   
  
**_День де­вят­надца­тый_ **   
Он спро­сил ме­ня, ка­кой у ме­ня лю­бимый цвет, и я от­ве­тил, что это го­лубой.   
  
**_День двад­ца­тый_ **   
Его ма­ма наз­ва­ла ме­ня его бой­френ­дром, и он поп­ра­вил ее.   
  
**_День двад­цать пер­вый_ **   
Он рас­ска­зал мне.   
  
_**День двад­цать вто­рой** _   
Его гу­бы пот­реска­лись, но они все еще выг­ля­дят хо­рошо.   
  
**_День двад­цать тре­тий_ **   
Он нес мои кни­ги. Я все еще не­су этот мир для не­го, но он не про­сит это­го.   
  
**_День двад­цать чет­вертый_ **   
По­яви­лись слу­хи. Я знал, что они бы­ли прав­дой.   
  
**_День двад­цать пя­тый_ **   
Он рас­ска­зал сво­им друзь­ям.   
  
**_День двад­цать шес­той_ **   
Он дер­жал мою ру­ку. Он улы­бал­ся се­год­ня.   
  
**_День двад­цать седь­мой_ **   
Он спро­сил ме­ня. Я от­ве­тил «да».   
  
**_День двад­цать вось­мой_ **   
Его ма­ма наз­ва­ла ме­ня его бой­френ­дом. В этот раз он ее не поп­ра­вил.   
  
**_День двад­цать де­вятый_ **   
Он лю­бит ме­ня.   
  
**_День трид­ца­тый_ **   
Ох, как он лю­бит ме­ня.   
  
**_День двух­ты­сяч­ный_ **   
Он про­читал это. Он улы­ба­ет­ся бла­года­ря мне. И он все еще так прек­ра­сен.


End file.
